1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera and to a method of controlling the operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are instances where a camera is formed to include an optical viewfinder having an objective window facing the subject and an eyepiece window looked at by the user. The user decides the angle of view and takes a picture while looking at the optical viewfinder of the camera.
A finder unit implemented in the art makes it possible to display such information as a visual-field frame, which is displayed on the display screen of a liquid crystal display unit, by superimposing this information upon the optical image of a subject that can be seen by using an optical viewfinder (Patent Document 1). There is also a camera in which the image of a subject obtained from an optical viewfinder and the image of a subject obtained from a solid-state electronic image sensing device are displayed in separate areas within a finder (Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-65294
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-244511
When a camera is being shaken, the image of the subject captured by imaging will be blurred by such shaking motion. Nevertheless, there are instances where the user cannot tell that the captured image of the subject is blurred due to shaking merely by looking at the subject through the optical viewfinder. Consequently, even though the subject being viewed by the user may not be blurred, the image of the subject captured will be blurred. In Patent Documents 1 and 2 as well, the user cannot tell that the image of a subject affected by camera shake is in such a condition.